Gaming device manufacturers strive to make gaming devices that provide as much enjoyment and excitement as possible. Providing a secondary or bonus game in which a player has an opportunity to win potentially large awards or credits in addition to the awards associated with the primary or base game of the gaming device is one way to enhance player enjoyment and excitement.
Gaming devices having bonus games generally employ a triggering event that occurs during the base game. The triggering event temporarily stalls or halts the base game play and enables a player to enter a second, different game, which is the bonus game. The player plays the bonus game, likely receives an award and returns to the base game.
In the game disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,483, a player spins a wheel including several awards. The number of spins of the wheel provided to the player is based on the number of paylines that the player played in the primary game, the number of credits wagered on the paylines or a specific symbol or symbol combination is generated on the reels in the primary game. In this game, the player spins the wheel and obtains a single award, such as between twenty-five and one-thousand credits in each spin. The bonus game ends when the player has no spins remaining and the player receives the total accumulated award from the bonus game.
Gaming devices that increase the opportunities to obtain awards and increase the size of the awards are desirable. Players are attracted to games that provide several larger awards and the opportunity to obtain a large award. Therefore, to increase player enjoyment and excitement, it is desirable to provide new games for gaming devices.